Poison
by vahly
Summary: Harry non può che sentire. Slash, DH


_**Poison**_

Il suo respiro andava rallentando, ed all'improvviso sembrò che nulla avesse più importanza.  
- Perché l'hai fatto... Perché?  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
- Mi dispiace, Harry. Non ho potuto fare nient'altro...

Davanti al letto non c'erano molte persone. Madama Chips non lo avrebbe mai permesso.  
- Si riprenderà?  
Domandò una voce femminile.  
Una donna le disse parole rassicuranti, ma Harry sapeva che era finita. Dopotutto, non gli dispiaceva che lo fosse.  
Quando un uomo entrò a passo svelto nella stanza, tutti si voltarono.  
- Hai scoperto qualcosa, Severus?  
Domandò la donna che aveva rassicurato la sua amica.  
- Dovrei parlarti. Da solo.

I ragazzi lasciarono la stanza. Ad Harry un po' dispiacque. Voleva essere in loro compagnia, quando fosse giunto l'ultimo momento.  
- Non dovremmo andare in un posto più appartato? Insomma... Harry...  
- Non può sentirci.  
Harry avrebbe davvero voluto che fosse così.

I suoi amici non tornarono quel pomeriggio, ma l'agonia durò più di quanto previsto.  
Pensava che il peggio fosse già passato, quando avrebbe voluto urlare di dolore ma non poteva emettere alcun suono.  
Ma perdere la sensibilità di tutti gli arti era stato molto peggio.  
Non poteva parlare, muoversi, far nulla.  
Non aveva più tatto, vista, gusto... c'era l'udito, e Dio solo sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto perderlo.  
Quella ragazza, con la voce dolce e un po' troppo sicura di sé stessa non faceva che piangere accanto a lui, ed il ragazzo con una voce che sembrava quasi uno squittio continuava a ripetergli di tornare da loro.  
Perché, ci era mai stato?

Quella notte sognò qualcosa, qualcuno, ma non avrebbe saputo riconoscerne i volti.  
C'era un ragazzo biondo, che gli diceva di amarlo, ma per qualche ragione Harry sapeva che mentiva. Non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma c'era una strana luce nei suoi occhi. Come di colpevolezza.

Un pomeriggio, o forse una sera, non avrebbe saputo dirlo, il ragazzo del sogno gli parlò.  
Disse qualcosa sul fatto che gli dispiaceva, che avrebbe voluto poter subire tutto ciò al posto suo.  
Ad Harry quasi scoppiò il cuore dall'odio.  
Non riuscì a spiegarsi perché, dal momento che non ricordava cosa avesse fatto quel ragazzo.  
Ma sapeva che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato.

Presto anche l'udito cominciò ad affievolirsi, e per Harry fu quasi un sollievo. Non avrebbe più sentito tutta quella gente piangere.

Il ragazzo del sogno tornò altri giorni, ma non disse molto. Harry si sentì dire che lo amava, ma poi bisbigliò delle cose che lui non riuscì a sentire.  
Quando arrivò la donna che si prendeva cura di lui, il ragazzo ammutolì.  
- Che c'è, sensi di colpa, Malfoy?  
Non arrivò nessuna risposta. Probabilmente annuì o negò con un cenno della testa, come era solito fare.  
- Non avresti potuto fare nient'altro.  
- Lo so. Non sono riuscito a salvarlo perché non si fidava più di me.  
- Come potevi pensare che lo facesse, dopo che ha visto il tuo marchio nero?  
Silenzio.  
Harry si chiese perché avesse dovuto avercela con lui per un marchio. Chissà se era stato davvero così.  
Gli sembrava davvero da stupidi, ora.  
- Volevo solo aiutarlo, ma non sono arrivato in tempo... ho solo potuto ucciderli prima che lo uccidessero loro, ma... ma guarda com'è ridotto!  
Esclamò con una nota isterica nella voce.  
Harry riconobbe i singhiozzi dovuti alle lacrime. Ne aveva uditi talmente tanti da essere in grado di riconoscerli perfettamente.  
- Lui non... non doveva... è stata colpa mia, se non lo avessi lasciato solo...  
Un attacco, delle luci verdi, gente vestita di nero che scagliava crociatus. Quell'immagine improvvisa terrorizzò Harry, anche se non avrebbe saputo dirne il perché.  
Erano ricordi suoi, quelli? O solo frutto dell'immaginazione?  
- MADAMA CHIPS! MADAMA CHIPS!  
Silenzio.  
- Harry! Si è... si è mosso!  
- Draco, non può averlo fatto. Sai in che condizioni si trova, non siamo riusciti neppure a rigenerargli i muscoli.  
- Le dico che si è mosso!  
La donna non disse nulla, ma Harry sentì il rumore del suo fiato vicino a lui.  
- Credo che sia ora che tu ti riposi, Draco.  
- Ma...  
- Vai.  
Un rumore di passi, una porta che sbatteva.  
La voce della donna mormorò a voce un po' troppo alta:  
- No, no... non ci siamo. Non puoi riprenderti. Lo capisci, Harry?  
Rumore di un flaconcino stappato, probabilmente quello che gli metteva sempre nelle iniezioni.

Fu allora che Harry capì.


End file.
